


no boys allowed in this band of mine (or, at least not you, wentz)

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Canon Setting, Family, Friendship, Gen, apa ini, apalah ga jelas ini serius udah saya minta maaf aja
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: Serius, Bandit malas sekali kalau harus ikut ke rumah Paman Pete. Utamanya karena Bronx tidak bosan-bosan mengganggunya setiap saat.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, dan anak-anak mereka bukan punya saya meski saya sangat berharap Mikey Way dan Patrick Stump itu anak saya. Ini cuma fiksi ga jelas yang ditulis ketika saya lagi mumet berat dan kelaparan, jadi tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya tarik dari cerita ini selain kepuasan pribadi
>   * Don’t google yourself. Don’t google your dad. Don’t use google translate
>   * Probably ooc hiks
> 


“Kan sudah kubilang,” Bandit melipat tangannya di depan dada, bibirnya manyun. “Aku tidak mau kamu ikut bandku.”

Ekspresi berharap Bronx langsung jatuh mendengarnya. “Kenapa begitu?”

“Papa bilang jangan percaya sama seorang Wentz,” jawab Bandit. “Lagipula kan sudah ada Cherry dan Lily. Biar band ini jadi _all-girl_ _rock band_ saja. Nanti aku jadi vokalisnya, Cherry bisa jadi gitaris, Lily jadi bassis. Atau sebaliknya.”

“Tapi kan band rock harus punya drummer!” seru Bronx. “Bandmu tidak punya. Nah, kan anggotanya kurang. Jadi aku gabung, ya?”

“Tidak mau.” Bronx ikut-ikutan manyun. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan sengit——Bandit kesal direcoki terus, Bronx sebal ditolak terus. “Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh masuk bandku. Nanti kalau Paman Mikey punya anak, biar anaknya saja yang jadi drummer. Jangan kamu.”

“Kamu mana tahu kalau anaknya Paman Mikey nanti perempuan atau laki-laki!” protes Bronx. Sungguh tidak adil temannya ini——memangnya ada apa dengan Wentz? Ayahnya kan orang baik. Keren pula. Di pandangan Bronx, lebih lagi, ayahnya itu jauh lebih keren dibandingkan papanya Bandit dan Paman Mikey disatukan. Bronx juga bukan anak nakal, bukan anak bodoh. Dia gagal mengerti kenapa Bandit begitu keras hati menolaknya mentah-mentah dari gagasan band yang akan ia bentuk beberapa tahun nanti.

“Kalau laki-laki nanti kudandani jadi perempuan,” Bandit memeletkan lidah. “Ah, intinya aku _ga_ mau kamu ada di bandku. Biar saja tiga orang. Bandnya Paman Tyler juga cuma dua orang, cuma Paman Tyler dan Paman Josh saja tuh. Nanti Lily kusuruh belajar drum deh, biar aku jadi vokalis sekaligus gitaris, Cherry jadi bassis. Atau nanti kuajak Declan saja, Paman Patrick kan bisa main drum, anaknya juga harusnya bisa, dong.”

Bronx melotot, terperangah. “Declan kan masih dua tahun! Dia juga laki-laki!”

“Papa tidak melarang keluarga Stump untuk gabung dengan bandku, kok, jadi tidak masalah.”

“Tapi kan—“

“Ih, kamu berisik deh,” Bandit memutar mata. Kuncirnya bergoyang bersama kepalanya yang miring ke kanan. “Kan aku sudah bilang, tidak mau. Kenapa maksa?”

Ini sebabnya Bandit suka malas kalau papanya punya urusan dengan Paman Pete. Bronx itu berisiknya amit-amit. Hiperaktif, pula. Bandit sih, tidak masalah kalau problemnya itu saja, toh Paman Frank juga sama aktifnya dengan Bronx, belum menghitung Paman Mikey yang sering mengusilinya dan mencubit-cubit pipi tidak jelas. Apalagi rumah Paman Pete juga sama luasnya dengan rumahnya, sedikit lebih menyenangkan, malah. Tapi setelah dia tahu rencana Bandit membentuk band rock di masa depan, Bronx tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian. Bocah itu selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana tiap kali mereka bertemu (yang, untungnya, terbilang jarang) dan mendesaknya agar ia diizinkan bergabung ke dalam band. Memelas, memaksa. Bandit pusing dibuatnya. Bronx bahkan pernah bilang dia mau belajar instrumen apa saja asal diberi posisi di dalam band—tapi dia merengut begitu Bandit bilang Bronx bisa jadi penata lampu panggung.

“Ah, kamu jahat,” wajah Bronx masam lagi. “Padahal aku kan berbakat. Fleksibel, lagi. Mau ditempatkan jadi apa pun juga pasti bisa.”

“Mending jahat daripada bawel. Sudah bawel, suka maksa juga.” Uhuk. Bandit kalau menyindir tajam sekali, Bronx jadi sakit hati mendengarnya. Ayahnya sudah bilang kalau Bandit mulai melontarkan sarkasme dan semacamnya jangan dipikirkan, karena ayahnya juga begitu kalau bertemu Paman Gerard, tapi kadang Bronx tidak bisa memfilter otaknya sendiri. Perasaannya susah diatur.

Di titik cerah, bagaimanapun, Bronx bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Harapannya belum putus meski sudah digunting Bandit berkali-kali. “Ayolah,” rengeknya. “Biarkan aku gabung ke bandmu. Ya? Ya? Ya ya ya ya ya?”

Bandit kelewat malas harus mengulang jenis percakapan seperti ini; makanya dia lari ke ruangan di mana papa dan Paman Pete sedang membahas sesuatu sambil berteriak nyaring, “Papaaaaaaaaaa!”

Pintu didobrak—Bandit menangkap ekspresi terkejut Paman Pete melihatnya berhasil membuka paksa pintu dengan kencang. Huh. Dikiranya Bandit lemah. Dasar Wentz, mau anak mau ayah sama menyebalkan.

Bronx menyusul di belakang, sedikit lebih pelan dan wajahnya sedih. Bandit buru-buru menerjang papanya ke dalam pelukan.

“Papaaaaa!”

Gerard kebingungan, alisnya terangkat satu. “Kenapa sayang? Ada apa?”

“Bandit kukuh menolakku ikut ke bandnya,” Bronx angkat bicara, cemberut. Gerard mengedip. “Katanya jangan percaya sama seorang Wentz. Memang sebenarnya kenapa dengan aku dan Ayah? Kan kita bukan orang jahat.”

Pete melirik Gerard dari sudut mata sebelum menggerakkan tangan, memberi gestur supaya Bronx datang menghampirinya. Bronx menurut. Tawa canggung Gerard terdengar fals di udara sepi.

“Kamu kok begitu,” kata Gerard, menepuk-nepuk kepala Bandit, masih memeluknya. “Jangan menjahili Bronx terus, ah.”

“Aku tidak menjahili Bronx, Papa. Kan Papa yang bilang kalau Wentz itu susah dipercaya. Lebih baik cari aman. Aku cuma mengikuti saran Papa, kok.”

Aduh.

Gerard tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dia kadang lupa Bandit itu blak-blakan dan sangat patuh; dia bakal mendorong Bronx seandainya Gerard suruh begitu. Celakanya, Gerard malah membeberkan unek-uneknya terhadap Pete ke putri semata wayangnya yang ia cintai. Padahal itu cerita masa lalu. Tidak seharusnya ia bawa-bawa sampai sekarang. Kalau sudah begini, dia harus bagaimana?

Gerard mati kutu.

Pete mendecakkan lidah.“Kau masih bre—“ ia langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu ingat Bronx dan Bandit masih di sini. Peraturan nomor satu: dilarang memaki di depan anak-anak. “Masih begitu ya. Menyebalkan seperti dulu.”

Gerard berdeham. Jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin mengacungkan jari tengah sebab, _masa bodoh, Wentz, seperti kau bukan orang brengsek saja_ , tapi diurungkan niatnya tersebut dengan pertimbangan Bandit mungkin akan menggunakannya ke Bronx lain kali. Anaknya itu seorang pembelajar yang cepat. “Lebih menyebalkan darimu? Kurasa tidak.”

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam, sesaat lupa akan urusan yang mereka punya sebelum Bronx memandang keduanya dengan bingung dan memanggil, “Ayah?”

“Ya?” sahut Pete otomatis, ganti menatap Bronx, kali ini jauh lebih ramah. “Oh. Um, begini saja, Bronx dan Bandit sekarang main dulu ya, berdua. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Di kulkas ada es krim dan beberapa camilan—kalau mau makan saja, asal jangan kebanyakan, nanti sakit perut. Nanti setelah Ayah dan Paman Gerard selesai dengan pekerjaan yang ada, baru kita diskusi soal band. Setuju?”

“Ada es krim?” Bandit mengangkat wajah dari dada papanya, penasaran.

Pete menatap bocah perempuan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk, sedikit enggan. “Ya. Kau boleh memakan sebanyak yang kau mau selama Bronx tidak diganggu.”

Bandit mengerjap. “Uh,”

“Janji, tidak?”

“Janji. Tapi Bronx juga tidak boleh menggangguku, apalagi memaksaku.”

Pete hampir melotot, sebenarnya, kalau tidak ingat Bandit hanya anak tujuh tahun yang masih polos dan dimanja terus-menerus. Dasar. Yang tua dan yang kecil sama liciknya. Pete pikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gen Gerard Way sebab Mikey Way tidak semenyebalkan ini. Jauh berbeda, malah. Pete berharap anak Mikey nanti tidak membuatnya konstan ingin mengusir anak tersebut seperti yang dilakukan Bandit padanya.

“Ya sudah,” dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Sekarang kalian main sana. Yang akur, ingat. Awas saja kalau bertengkar lagi.”

Bandit dan Bronx mengangguk bersamaan, menatap satu sama lain sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan berbarengan. Bronx menutup pintu tanpa tahu pertengkaran kucing antara Papa Way dan Ayah Wentz akan segera dimulai satu milidetik setelah mereka menjauh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini terinspirasi dari Gerard bilang kalau Bandit sama Lily & Cherry bisa bikin band rock kaya MCR. Kemudian baru sadar MCR anak-anaknya cewe semua, meanwhile FOB cowo. Apakah ini berarti… /enggak
> 
> Setelah lama hiatus, inilah yang saya tulis. Kenapa saya begini urgh ~~tadinya mau bikin pete/gerard kenapa malah begini~~ tapi Bronx unyu sih. Bandit imut. Hmm.
> 
> Btw, nggak, mereka berantemnya nggak fist-fight serius, cuma berantem cibir-cibiran a la cewe yang sahabatan.
> 
> Makasih udah baca!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jabat Tangan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330350) by [dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13)




End file.
